DOPE
by ensiklorenia
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ketujuh member BTS ini berperan menjadi karakter di MV "DOPE" ?/ Mystery, Crime, Horor (?)
1. Chapter 1

**DOPE**

 _by VMINHO_

ONESHOOT / TWOSHOOT / THREE SHOOT/ NGESHOOT XD

RATE : T

WARNING : CRIMINAL, MYSTERY, HOROR (?)

ALUR BERANTAKAN GAK JELAS, TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN EJAAN YANG BENAR

TYPO BERTEBARAN SEPANJANG JALAN KENANGAN (?)

TERINSPIRASI DARI MV "DOPE"- BTS

CAST :

KIM TAE HYUNG as DETECTIVE

JEON JUNGKOOK as POLISI

KIM SEOK JIN as DOKTER

PARK JIMIN as KARYAWAN SWASTA

KIM NAMJOON as PELAYAN HOTEL

MIN YOONGI as PILOT

JUNG HO SEOK as PEMBALAP

SO, HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

.

.

" DITEMUKAN SESOSOK MAYAT PRIA DI SEBUAH HOTEL TERNAMA,DIDUGA KORBAN PEMBUNUHAN"

Itulah headline di sebuah surat kabar pagi ini, dan menggegerkan masyarakat. Bagaimana tidak, pembunuhan itu sangatlah sadis. Kejadian itu terjadi siang kemarin, korban yang berjenis kelamin laki laki yang katanya anak dari seseorang yang berpengaruh di negeri ini telah tewas dengan kepala yang nyaris putus.

ARMYNISTY HOTEL, tempat ditemukannya mayat tersebut kini menjadi bahan perbincangan. Polisi telah datang untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut. TKP yang berada di kamar nomor 86 kini telah diberi garis polisi.

.  
.

 ** _DIHARI PENEMUAN MAYAT_**

" Jam berapa kira kira korban cek in di hotel ini ? " Tanya salah satu polisi bername tag Jeon Jungkook

" Tadi pagi pak, sekitar jam 09.40 " jawab salah satu gadis bagian reservasi dengan gugupnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dijam kerjanya akan terjadi hal mengerikan ini.

" Dia sendiri atau ada orang lain? "

" Di.. dia datang sendirian. Lalu pria berambut merah itu datang setelahnya. Mereka memesan sebuah kamar dan sebuah ruangan untuk meeting sore nanti. Itu yang aku tahu " gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan detailnya

Polisi berparas tampan itu menghela nafas dalam, kasus ini sangat sulit untuk diselidiki. Sidik jari pun hanya ada sidik jari korban, dan CCTV yang terpasang dihotel ini mati saat peristiwa ini terjadi. Mungkinkah si pelaku sudah merencanakan semuanya? Tapi apa motifnya ?

" HEY, ayolah, biarkan aku pergi –"

"– Aku tidak ada sangkut paut nya dengan kasus ini, mana bisa kalian menahanku seperti ini " teriak salah satu tamu hotel yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan terus terusan diintrogasi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, seperti tidak asing, oh ya. Dia Hoseok, pembalap kebanggaan korea, dia menginap dihotel ini dengan manajernya sejak kemarin malam, dikamar nomor 87. Bersebelahan dengan kamar korban.

" Aku juga, aku ada pekerjaan lain. Bisa kau biarkan aku pergi juga? Aku ada penerbangan 2 jam lagi " sahut pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi duduk tenang kini mulai ikut bersuara, pria itu bernama Yoongi yang menempati kamar nomor 85, merupakan seorang pilot salah satu maskapai penerbangan. Dia tidak habis fikir, hanya karena kamarnya bersebelahan malah diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia saksi bukan tersangka, ingat !

" Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda, tapi tolong tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kami masih membutuhkan keterangan dari anda, tuan " sahut salah satu polisi dengan nada yang lembut.

" Apa lagi yang akan kalian tanyakan, HAH? Aku sudah hampir 3 jam disini, kau tau " jawab Hoseok dengan nada tinggi, habis sudah kesabarannya. Niat hati ingin istirahat malah mendapat bencana seperti ini.

" Aigoooo…Terus mau sampai kapan aku disini ? " sahut Yoongi mulai frustasi, kasus ini kenapa jadi melibatkan dirinya? Padahal dia baru tiba jam 11 siang ini. ' Sungguh sial nasibku ' gumamnya.

Polisi lain mulai menenangkan kedua saksi ini, itu perintah. Dan bukan hanya Hoseok dan Yoongi saja, tapi juga Namjoon sang pelayan hotel yang mengantarkan si korban dan jimin ke kamar bernomor 86 itu. Dan juga Park Jimin, saksi kunci pembunuhan ini.

.

.

" Korban cek in di hotel ini jam 09.40, lalu ditemukan jam 13.08 siang. Diperkirakan dia tewas sekitar jam 12 siang " ucap Jungkook pada seseorang bersurai coklat yg duduk dihadapannya

" Korban adalah seorang Direktur dari PT. BIG CORPORATION, korban kesini bersama karyawannya bernama Park Jimin –" Jungkook menjelaskan detailnya pada pria itu dan menoleh kearah pria berambut merah yang tampak gusar dibangku yang sama dengan para saksi lain.

" Saudara Park Jimin kembali kekantor sekitar jam setengah sebelas pagi untuk mengambil berkas yang tertinggal. Lalu kembali lagi jam 1 siang dan menemukan korban sudah tewas bersimbah darah dilantai. Tidak ditemukan sidik jari siapapun selain sidik jari korban dan saudara Park Jimin " lanjut Jungkook, pria didepannya mengangguk mengerti.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan CCTV, apa kau sudah mengeceknya? " pria itu berdiri dan menghadap kearah Jungkook.

" CCTV nya mati sejak semalam, tuan " jawab Jungkook. Pria itu menatap kosong kedepan, entah apa yang sedang otaknya pikirkan.

" Siapa nama korban? " Tanya pria itu lagi

Jungkook membuka catatannya lalu membacanya " Hyun Joong. Namanya Kim Hyun Joong, tuan. Dia anak dari Menteri Perdagangan, Kim Hyo Shin " terang Jungkook.

" CCTV mati? Anak Menteri perdagangan ? seorang direktur ? jelas hanya Park Jimin saksi kuat disini –" pikir pria itu menatap Park Jimin serius

" – tapi apa motifnya ? hmm.. " pria itu menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi TKP. Mungkin dia akan menemukan sedikit bukti

" Tuan.. tuan Kim Taehyung, aku.. aku menemukan ini ditempat sampah dekat lift " teriak seseorang yang terlihat terengah-engah akibat berlari. Orang itu membawa kantong plastic transparan yang berisi sebuah pisau yang masih ada noda darah.

" Cepat periksa sidik jarinya !" perintah Taehyung kepada anak buahnya. Kantung itupun kini diamankan dan tengah diselidiki.

.

.

" Ditubuh korban terdapat bekas cekikan, dan kepalanya memar terkena benda tumpul, mungkin korban melakukan perlawanan pada saat kejadian " jelas Seok Jin ahli forensic yang menangani korban.

" Cekikan ? itu berarti ada sidik jari di lehernya bukan? " Tanya Taehyung dengan semangat, akhirnya dia akan segera menemukan titik terang dari kasus ini.

" Harusnya memang ada, tapi sidik jarinya dileher, sedangkan kepala korban saja nyaris putus, tapi akan aku usahakan " jawab Jin yang masih mengenakan baju dokternya.

Aish.. sial ! Taehyung melupakan hal itu. Lenyaplah sudah cahaya itu, kini dia mengalami jalan buntu. Pisau ? yah hanya pisau itu yang akan menjadi buktinya. Diapun bergegas pamit dan pergi dari ruang autopsy.

.

.

 _ **DIRUANG INTROGASI**_

Taehyung, Jungkook dan 2 anak buahnya sedang melakukan proses introgasi kepada keempat saksi kasus ini. Taehyung tampak duduk santai dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang dagu, Jungkook berdiri dibelakangnya, dan 2 anak buah Jungkook masing masing berjaga didepan pintu. Dimulai dari Hoseok, pria pembalap ini ogah ogahan menjawab semua pertanyaan, karna menurutnya dia tetap tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini. Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak mngenal siapa si korban? dia berkali kali berteriak pada Taehyung agar mengijinkannya keluar, tapi tetap saja Taehyung dan para polisi masih membutuhkan kesaksiannya.

" Aku hanya mendengar suara pria dan wanita saling berteriak dari kamar itu saat aku melewatinya, itu saja. Tidak lebih " Hoseok akhirnya membuka suara. Dia dan manajernya memang mendengar suara pertikaian disana sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan kamarnya untuk makan siang, namun bukan hanya dua orang saja yang dia dengar, seperti beberapa orang didalam sana.

" Pria dan wanita ? Berapa orang ? " Tanya Taehyung, sepertinya pelakunya tidak ada diantara orang orang ini, pikirnya.

" Dua ? atau mungkin lebih, aku tidak bisa memastikannya. " jawab Hoseok cuek.

Kini giliran Yoongi, dia mengaku saat tiba dikamarnya jam 11 lewat, pintu kamar disebelahnya sedikit terbuka dan dia melihat punggung seorang perempuan berambut pirang dibalik pintu. Sama seperti Hoseok, dia pun mendengar suara bentakan dari dalam sana. Karena terlalu lelah dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan masuk kekamarnya.

Namjoon sang pelayan hotelpun menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya mengantarkan si korban dan Jimin kedepan pintu kamar hotel itu, setelah itu dia kembali ketugasnya, dan di jam penemuan mayat tersebut Namjoon sedang mengantarkan tamu lain dan mendengar suara teriakan dari jimin. Ia pun menghampiri kesumber suara dan menemukan Jimin yang terlihat pucat dengan mayat dihadapannya.

"... dan setelah itu aku menelpon polisi " Namjoon menutup penjelasannya, dia bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. Taehyung menatap Namjoon intens, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari matanya. Dia pun mengangguk dan sepertinya Namjoon jujur.

Jimin memasuki ruang introgasi dengan takut. Wajahnya pucat pasi, pakaian putihnya masih terdapat noda darah.

" Sumpah demi apapun. Aku tidak melakukannya, Taehyung. Tolong percayalah, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya " ucap Jimin dengan tiba tiba, matanya mulai berair, semua orang memojokkannya, Jimin tertekan. Taehyung dan Jimin itu berteman baik, teman sejak di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Taehyung sangat paham sahabatnya itu, dia percaya bahwa Jimin tidak melakukannya, tapi sekarang dia harus terlebih dahulu mencari bukti yang kuat untuk membuktikannya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega melihat Jimin yang mulai depresi dan tertekan seperti ini, tapi dia berusaha professional. Dia tidak mungkin membawa ego pribadi jika sedang bertugas.

" Kau tenang saja, jangan terlalu panic seperti ini –" Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jimin, menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Menenangkannya.

"- aku akan berusaha memecahkan masalah ini, kau cukup ceritakan saja apa yang kau lihat, arra? " Taehyung mengusap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai tak bisa membendung air matanya itu. Jimin mengangguk, menarik nafas dalam dan mulai menceritakan semuanya

" a..aku diajak pak direktur untuk menemaninya memesan ruangan untuk rapat mendadak dihotel itu –" Jimin mencoba menjelaskan dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipi chabie nya.

"– setelah sampai disini, pak direktur bilang kalau ada berkas yang tertinggal dan menyuruhku mengambilnya diruangannya. Aku hanya menurut dan pergi dari kamar itu untuk kembali kekantor ... " Jimin mencoba menahan tangisnya, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa ini. Bayangan mayat yang dipenuhi banyak darah yang merupakan Direkturnya itu, masih tergambar jelas diotaknya. Belum lagi tatapan intimidasi dari orang sekitar, yang menuduhnya sebagai pelaku. Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

" Selama bersama korban, apa kau merasa ada yang mencurigakan? " tanya Taehyung, yang kini duduk dipinggiran meja, menghadap Jimin.

" Tidak ada " jawab Jimin, dia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

Introgasi tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ada salah satu staf kepolisian datang, memberitahukan pada Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk segera keruang Kepala Kepolisian. Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menangis.

" Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti menangis, Park Jimin ! kau terlihat jelek " ucap Taehyung seraya menutup pintu, dan berlalu.

.

.

" Aku pulang " teriak Taehyung sesampainya dirumah.

Dia pulang atas perintah Kepala Kepolisian, untuk beristirahat walau nyatanya dirumahpun dia tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan kasusnya ini, yang juga menyeret teman dekatnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di bangku ruang tamu, mengurut arisnya,pening.

" Kau pulang, Kim Taehyung ? Syukurlah.. " terdengar suara wanita setengah baya dari ruang keluarga. Wanita itu menghampiri Taehyung, tersenyum.

" Apa kasusnya sangat berat? Lihat wajahmu ? aigooo.. anak tampan eomma tampak mengerikan" wanita itu mendekati Taehyung dan duduk disampingnya, membelai sayang surai kecoklatan milik sang anak. Dia Baekhyun, ibunda Taehyung. Dia masih tampak cantik diusianya sekarang.

" eumm.. begitulah " Taehyung memeluk sang ibu, mencari ketenangan.

" Jimin.. dia terseret dikasus ku kali ini, eomma " Taehyung mulai menceritakan kegelisahannya. Dia ingat sebelumnya, dia melihat Jimin dan ketiga saksi lain diperbolehkan untuk pulang tapi dengan pengawalan. Yoongi dengan sangat menyesal harus membatalkan jadwal penerbangannya malam ini, dan beristirahat kembali di kamar hotelnya. Begitupun dengan Hoseok, dia mencak-mencak marah karena merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan adanya pengawalan ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, hal ini dilakukan untuk melindungi mereka, karena bisa saja pelaku yang masih bebas berkeliaran akan mengincar mereka, bukan? itulah alasannya.

" Jimin ? Jimin anak tuan Park, maksudmu ? " Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Anak bernama Jimin itu sering berkunjung kerumahnya, dan pasti dia sangat megenal Jimin.

" Ne, eomma " jawab Taehyung singkat

" Bagaimana ceritanya? Kenapa dia bisa terlibat ? " Baekhyun makin penasaran, karena sepengetahuannya Jimin anak yang baik.

" Direktur ditempatnya bekerja tewas dihotel, dan dia yang menemukan mayatnya pertama kali. Kondisinya sangat mengerikan, eomma. " jelas taehyung yang semakin menampakan wajah lelah.

" ASTAGA! Tapi dia bukan pelakunya kan ? " tanya Baekhyun, yang diiringi tatapan tidak suka dari Taehyung. Ibunya yang satu ini memang selalu bicara tanpa dipikir.

" Tentu saja bukan, eomma " Taehyung menatap tajam ibunya, sedikit melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku yakin dia tidak bersalah dikasus ini. Dan sekarang aku sedang mencari bukti yang kuat untuk memecahkan kasus ini " lanjut Taehyung dengan penuh semangat.

" Bagus ! itu baru anak eomma. Jangan patah semangat, arra ? " Taehyung yang mendengar itu, tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Dia sangat bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang mendukung pekerjaannya seperti ini.

" Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, eomma sudah masak enak malam ini, oke? " ucap Baekhyun lembut

" Ne, eomma " Taehyung bangkit meninggalkan ibunya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Baru beberapa langkah menaiki tangga, Taehyung tersadar dia belum melihat ayahnya hari ini.

" Eomma, dimana appa ? -" tanya Taehyung

" Wae ? " Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan kearah dapur menoleh kearah Taehyung.

" Appa, eomma.. Appa dimana ? " tanya Taehyung lagi

" Dia selalu pulang larut malam, akupun tidak tahu dia benar pergi bekerja atau berselingkuh diluar sana " jawab Baekhyun ketus. Dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

" Yak eomma, kenapa eomma bicara seperti itu " Taehyung berlari kecil kearah ibunya. Ibunya itu tampak sedang kecewa pada sang ayah. Ia ingin menenangkannya

"- Appa tidak mungkin selingkuh, eomma ? percayalah padaku. Kalau sampai Appa selingkuh, aku yang akan menonjoknya " Taehyung memeluk pinggang ibunya dari belakang dengan menunjukkan kepalannya

" Lagipula Appa mana mungkin bisa selingkuh, kalau dia sudah punya istri secantik eomma hii " Taehyung menampilkan senyum manisnya yang membuat matanya terlihat seolah hilang ^^

" Aaa.. araseo,arraseo ! kau sudah pandai merayu rupanya? semakin persis ayahmu saja " Baekyun sedikit cemberut dan melepas pelukan anaknya lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

" Eomma tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam, ne ? "

" Ne, Kim Taehyung sayaang " balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

" Sudah sana pergi mandi, kau sangat bau " ucap Baekhyun dengan menutup hidungnya. Taehyung terkekeh kecil kemudian pamit untuk mandi.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

ketika anak akuntansi, sok sok an pengen jadi anak sastra, hahaa beginilah hasilnya -,-

gimana gimana gimanaaa ? aneh yaaa bahahaa XD

padahal yang Love Hurt aja gak update-update -.-

malah bikin begini #elah

tiba tiba aja sih kepikiran bikin cerita ini pas liat MV DOPE

semoga pada suka yaa ^^

jangan lupa REVIEWnya, oke ?

*ketjupbasah* XD *LOL*


	2. Chapter 2

" Aku diterima bekerja disana, keren kan ? " ucap Jimin dengan wajah sumringah. Taehyung yang duduk didepannya pun ikut tersenyum. Jimin memang sengaja menghubungi Taehyung dan mengajaknya keluar makan siang bersama, sekaligus memberitahukan tentang kabar gembira ini.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Jimin menganggur sejak dia berhenti ditempatnya bekerja dulu. Setelah lulus dari Universitas, Jimin pernah bekerja dibeberapa tempat, namun entah kenapa dia tidak menemukan kenyamanan. Dan kini akhirnya dia diterima diperusahaan impiannya. Perusahaan itu memang sudah lama ia idam idamkan, bukan hanya tentang gaji yang besar tetapi pekerjaan disana sangat ia sukai.

Taehyung dan Jimin memang memilih jalan yang berbeda. Taehyung memilih menjadi Detective, sedangkan Jimin, dia hanya ingin menjadi karyawan biasa dengan jam kerja yang monoton. Mungkin bagi Taehyung itu pekerjaan yang membosankan, tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Jimin sangat menyukai pekerjaannya.

Waktu berlalu, Jimin tampak kerasan bekerja disana. Terbukti dengan begitu antusiasnya dia menceritakan semua terkait pekerjaannya pada Taehyung. Mulai dari teman-teman yang asik hingga begitu ramahnya para atasannya ditempatnya bekerja, terlebih Direkturnya. Jika kebanyakan Direktur terlihat acuh dan congkak, tapi tidak dengan Direkturnya Jimin. Bukan hanya sekedar tampan tapi ia juga memiliki hati yang baik juga sangat perhatian pada para karyawannya. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit didapatkan oleh karyawan lain diluar sana bukan ? . Jimin beruntung.

" Sepertinya hari ini aku harus mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan para editor, bagaimana menurutmu ? " tanya sang Direktur bernama Hyun Joong pada sekertarisnya.

" Anda ingin mengadakan rapat dimana, pak ? biar aku pesankan tempatnya. " sahut si sekertaris.

" Baiklah, bisa kau pesankan satu kamar dan satu ruang meeting di ARMYNISTY Hotel, Kyungsoo-ya? Aku sedang malas pulang kerumah " ucap Hyun Joong sedikit merebahkan duduknya.

" Baik, Pak. Akan aku laksanakan.. " Jawab Kyungsoo. Diapun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang atasannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan wajah merah dan mata yang terlihat sembab.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong bingung dengan sekertarisnya yang mendadak murung padahal beberapa saat lalu masih terlihat ceria.

" Em.. begini pak –" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Takut kalau Direktur tampannya itu akan marah.

" Katakan saja. Ada apa? " Hyun Joong bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengabaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk file yang harus dia baca dan tanda tangani. Hyun Joong sedikit panik saat melihat airmata Kyungsoo semakin deras keluar dari mata bulatnya.

" Taeoh.. anakku dibawa kerumah sakit, pak –" Jawab Kyungsoo

"– Boleh aku ijin pulang ? " lanjut Kyungsoo. Raut khawatir jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Taeoh anak semata wayangnya kini dibawa kerumah sakit karena terjatuh saat sedang bermain. Sang suami yang memberitahukannya lewat telpon tadi.

" Oh astaga.. yasudah kau pulang saja. Tinggalkan semua pekerjaanmu, anakmu lebih membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo " Hyun Joong berusaha menenangkan sekertarisnya itu. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun tak lupa mngucapkan beribu kata terimakasih.

" Terima kasih pak terimakasih.. –" ucap Kyungsoo yang tak henti membungkuk hormat ke Direktur tampannya itu.

"– Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani anda untuk meeting sore nanti, pak. Maaf . Tapi aku sudah memesankan kamar dan juga ruang meetingnya _kok_ pak. Anda hanya tinggal pergi saja " lanjut Kyungsoo disela tangisannya.

" Kau selalu yang terbaik, Kyungsoo. Tak apa. Kau tak perlu merasa tak enak begitu padaku. Aku bisa minta bantuan Jimin untuk menggantikanmu nanti. Pergilah.. Temui anakmu. " ucap Hyun Joong menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" Terimakasih pak. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak " ucap Kyungsoo berulang kali.

 **DOPE**

 ** _by VMINHO_**

ONESHOOT / TWOSHOOT / THREE SHOOT/ NGESHOOT XD

RATE : T

WARNING : CRIMINAL, MYSTERY, HOROR (?)

ALUR BERANTAKAN GAK JELAS, TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN EJAAN YANG BENAR

TYPO BERTEBARAN SEPANJANG JALAN KENANGAN (?)

TERINSPIRASI DARI MV "DOPE"- BTS

CAST :

KIM TAE HYUNG as DETECTIVE

JEON JUNGKOOK as POLISI

KIM SEOK JIN as DOKTER

PARK JIMIN as KARYAWAN SWASTA

KIM NAMJOON as PELAYAN HOTEL

MIN YOONGI as PILOT

JUNG HO SEOK as PEMBALAP

And Other Cast

SO, HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

 **CHAPTER II**

" Kau mau kemana, Kim Taehyung ! " teriak Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras, dan berlari cepat menuruni tangga. Wajah khawatir terlukis jelas diwajah tampannya. Taehyung melirik Baekhyun, menghampirinya dan mengecup kening sang ibu cepat.

" Aku akan ke kantor polisi. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu, eomma " jawabnya singkat. Taehyung kembali berlari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun.

" Aish.. anak ini. Baru saja pulang, sudah pergi lagi. Makan saja belum " Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam. Taehyung memang sering seperti ini terlebih jika sedang menangani kasus serius, Baekhyun tahu dan mengerti akan hal itu. Saat keluar rumah, Taehyung menabrak seseorang.

" Maaf, appa. Aku sedang buru-buru " Taehyung membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya, yang bukan lain adalah sang ayah. Ayahnya pulang, Baguslah. Setidaknya Taehyung tidak meninggalkan ibunya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apan ini… Kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin jadi tersangka? Bukti yang kita miliki belum terlalu kuat " teriak Taehyung dengan menggebrak meja mengagetkan semua orang yang berada diruang tersebut. Taehyung kaget bukan main saat Jungkook menghubunginya tadi, memberitahukan tentang status Park Jimin yang sekarang telah berubah dari saksi menjadi tersangka. Atas dasar apa Jimin jadi tersangka. Atas dasar apa? Taehyung hamper meledak.

" Berhenti berteriak, Detektif Kim ! –" salah seorang pria menyela ucapannya. Pria itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh, pria itu adalah Detektif Choi, Choi Siwon. Atasan dan juga senior Taehyung. Pria berkumis tebal dan bergaya coboy kini menatap Taehyung tajam. Taehyung menelan ludah kasar.

" Detektif Choi? " Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa seniornya itu ada disini sekarang.

" Yang memutuskan Park Jimin sebagai tersangka adalah aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak pada mereka, berteriak saja padaku " jawab Siwon tegas.

" Tapi atas dasar apa? Kita masih butuh bukti lain, pak " ucap Taehyung minta penjelasan

" Bukti apa lagi, Kim Taehyung. Semua bukti yang kita miliki mengarah padanya. Pisau yang digunakan tersangka untuk membunuh korban juga terdapat sidik jarinya. Lalu bukti apa lagi yang kau minta, hah? "

" A..APA ? benarkah ? tapi… saat kejadian dia tidak ada ditempat, dia pergi kekantor untuk mengambil beberapa berkas "

" Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin jika dia tidak ada disana dan pergi kekantor? sedangkan CCTVnya saja mati sejak semalam. heum? "

" … "

" Kemungkinan dia berbohong sangat besar, Kim Taehyung " Taehyung menunduk, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa benar Jimin pelakunya? Tapi kenapa ? Taehyung mengusap mukanya kasar, menghela nafas lemah. Ini sulit.. sulit bagi Taehyung mempercayainya. Tapi.. benar kata Detektif Choi, semua bukti mengarah padanya.

" Kau bukan baru setahun dua tahun jadi detektif. Kau harusnya tahu dan paham jika pekerjaan ini sangat melarang kita untuk percaya siapapun jika tidak ada bukti "

" Iya.. aku tahu " jawab Taehyung lemah

" Lalu.. sekarang kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin dan _keukeuh_ jika Park Jimin itu bukan tersangkanya? Apa karna dia temanmu ? sahabatmu ? orang yang dekat denganmu ? –" Detektif Choi mendekati Taehyung, memegang pundaknya. Taehyung masih setia menunduk.

"– Heyy.. semua orang bisa saja berubah. Kita tidak bisa mengenal orang 100%, Kim Taehyung " lanjut Detektif Choi, menceramahi dan mengingatkan kembali tugas Detektif yang sebenarnya. Agar Taehyung yang merupakan murid kesayangannya itu tetap dalam jalurnya, tidak lepas kendali, dan melakukan hal yang bertentangan.

" Sekarang… orang yang bernama Park Jimin itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Dan juga semua saksi yang terkait sudah bebas kembali beraktifitas. Proses hukumnya akan dilakukan besok. Jika kau mau mencarikan pengacara handal untuknya, silahkan saja. Aku tidak melarangnya. Tetaplah bekerja dengan baik, Detektif Kim " ucap Detektif Choi melepas tangannya dari pundak detektif muda itu lalu berjalan melewati Taehyung yang masih terpaku. Mengambil beberapa berkas dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

" LEPASKAN ! LEPASKAN AKUU.. AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA.. SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYAA " Teriakan itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Terlihat 3 orang polisi berseragam lengkap dengan seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan dimana Taehyung berada. Astaga! Itu Jimin, keadaanya jauh lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

" Taehyung-ie.. Kim Taehyung.. tolong katakan pada mereka kalau aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak melakukannya. KATAKAN PADANYAA… kumohon! hikks " suara jimin begitu pilu. Air matanya deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Berat ? jelas ini berat baginya. Tapi… apa yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung? Sungguh… dia juga ingin mempercayai Jimin, sahabat baiknya. Tapi semua bukti itu sangat memberatkannya. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

" Mianhee " hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Taehyung

" Bahkan kau pun tidak percaya padaku ? KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU, KIM TAEHYUUNG! " Jimin berteriak keras pada Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jimin kecewa. Temannya , harapan satu satunya, orang yang paling bisa dia andalkan bahkan sudah tidak mempercayainya.

" Mianhee " lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan. Jimin menatap Taehyung tak percaya, matanya sendu, memelas rasa iba. Matanya makin deras menangis terisak. Dia terus berteriak minta keadilan.

" Tolong, Taehyung. Tolong aku! " ucap Jimin lirih. Mendengar kata itu membuat Taehyung semakin frustasi, dia harus lakukan sesuatu untuknya, tapi apa? Taehyung menghela nafasnya dalam, mencoba memberikan tatapan yang menenangkan untuk Jimin. Polisi-polisi itu lalu membawa Jimin kedalam tahanan. Jimin dan Taehyung masih saling berpandangan hingga Jimin menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02.15 pagi. Taehyung masih berada di kantor polisi, duduk disalah satu ruangan dengan wajah yang tampak tengah berfikir keras. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan matanya tidur sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

" Setidaknya hangatkan dulu tubuhmu, Detektif Kim " ucap pria itu lalu menyodorkan gelas berisi susu coklat hangat padanya. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya..

" Ahh… Jungkook-ah " sahut Taehyung dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan. Mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Jungkook, dan meminumnya sedikit. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disamping Taehyung.

" Kau menyerah ? " Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan itu bingung, dia melirik Jungkook minta penjelasan

" Maksudku, apa kau sudah menyerah atas temanmu itu, Detektif Kim? " jelas Jungkook

" Ehmm.. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini " jawab Taehyung singkat. Kehilangan arah dan semangat. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan.

" Apa kau percaya padanya ? " tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Aku sedikit ragu " Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam, seolah tengah menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

" Kau percaya padanya, Detektif Kim. Kau sangat percaya padanya, ya kan? Setidaknya itulah yang aku lihat " sahut Jungkook

" Begitukah ? " Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang berada disampingnya..

" Heum.. " jawab Jungkook santai. Meminum susu coklatnya dan membalas tatapan Taehyung, tatapan yang mampu mengaliri semangat baru bagi Taehyung.

" Kau harus bisa menemukan bukti lain yang bisa meringankan atau mungkin membebaskan dia dari hukuman. Selagi kau masih percaya padanya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa " lanjut Jungkook

" Aku harap juga begitu "

" Kau jangan patah semangat begitu. Yang aku tahu, Detectif Kim itu adalah detektif muda yang tampan dan juga pantang menyerah.. dan terkenal " ucap Jungkook dengan menekankan kata terkenal. Taehyung terkekeh. Itu sangat berlebihan. Merekapun tertawa bersama melewati malam menjelang pagi dengan obrolan hangat, mereka seolah telah kenal lama, walau nyatanya mereka baru dipertemukan berkat kasus ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OTHER SIDE_**

" Jadi bocah berambut merah itu tersangkanya? " ucap Hoseok pada Managernya. Hoseok tengah asik menatap layar televisi yang sejak tadi setia ditatapnya. Mendengar ucapan Hoseok, manager yang berada didapur tidak jauh dari Hoseokpun segera menyahut. " Yah begitulah yang kudengar. Kenapa kau menanyakannya ? "

" Sudah tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih, tapi kok agak aneh yah ? " Hoseok tampak berfikir. Ini agak aneh, dinalarnya. Walaupun memang sejak awal tidak ada orang lain yang dicurigai selain Jimin, tapi tetap saja Hoseok melihat kejujuran dibalik mata Jimin. ' Anak itu pasti dijebak ? " pikirnya dalam hati

" Aneh kenapa ? Polisi juga pasti sudah punya bukti kuat sebelum menahannya. Lagipula kenapa kau mendadak begitu peduli ?" tanya sang Manager. Kini dia telah duduk disamping Hoseok dengan segelas Jus jeruk dan juga cemilan yang tadi ia bawa dari dapur.

" Ah.. aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Oiya.. Aku pergi "minum" dulu ya, hyung. Sudah lama rasanya tidak menyentuh minuman itu " ucap Hoseok seraya bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Managernya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

" Kau tidak bisa pergi, Hoseok. Besok kau masih ada pertandingan. HEY.. HOSEOK ! " Manager berteriak keras melarang Hoseok pergi. Tapi tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Hoseok. Hoseok telah berada dibalik pintu bersiap meningalkan kamar hotelnya. Dengan senyum jail, dia mengunci managernya dari luar. Buat apalagi kalau bukan untuk menahannya, jadi dia bisa bebas melenggang pergi sendiri tanpa takut diikuti oleh Managernya yang bawel itu. Terdengar suara teriakan minta dibukakan pintu dari dalam, Hoseok hanya senyum senyum.

" Ayolahh, hyung. Aku hanya akan minum sedikit. Sedikiiiiit saja " jawab Hoseok pada Managernya yang berada dibalik pintu, tersenyum lebar . Lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari managernya tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah, pintu kamar bernomor 85 terbuka. Memunculkan seorang pria berambut pirang yang berpakaian sangat sederhana namun berkelas.

" Kau mau ikut minum denganku, hyung? " Tanya Hoseok padanya.

" Waah.. aku sangat tersanjung bisa pergi minum dengan pembalap terkenal sekelas Jung Hoseok " Jawab pria bernama Yoongi. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa akrab, selama investigasi dan menjalani proses introgasi mereka nyaris selalu bersama, bukan? Ditambah sifat Hoseok yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Terlebih Yoongi, yang terlihat begitu dewasa dan bersahabat dimata Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok tak segan untuk menyapanya.

" Ahh.. Kau bisa saja, hyung. Aku merasa tersandung hahahaha... " Merekapun berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel dengan tawa yang tak henti. Hoseok, Pria yang terlihat cuek dan seolah tak peduli apapun mendadak berubah menjadi sang pencair suasana, sang Happy Virus.

 _"_ _Kalau sampai orang lain tahu, akan kubunuh kau ! "_

Langkah Yoongi dan Hoseok terhenti. Suara itu serasa tak asing ditelinga mereka. Setelah saling pandang satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka mendekati ke arah suara tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

TO BE CONTINUE

Nah loh Nah loooohhh...

Ditunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya gaes ^^

Papih Siwon gue masukin kesini bahahaa XD,

Kalo gak bisa ngebayangin muka Siwon yang berkumis n bergaya ala coboy, liat aja MV Mamacita,

Gue terinspirasi dari sono hahaa

NAMJIN nya gak nongol di chapter ini, mian

Gue lebih ngefly bikin VMIN soalnya

hahaa XD

Nadhira-Minchanee : Bapaknya si empi siapa? Kasih tau gak yaaa... haha. Sebenernya soal keluarga Taehyung gak bakal gue bahas disini, Baekhyun hanya selingan aja kok. Ceritanya lebih fokus ke kasusnya aja ^^ Soal berapa chapter, gak banyak sih, paling dichapter 3 udah tamat. Gak mau banyak2, takut keburu keilangan feelnya :D

Shin Hae Rin : Gue juga senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin Taehyung macam begini XD

Anunya Bangtan : duh uname lu bikin gue nganu *eh. BTW, jiminnya jadi tersangka tuh, gimana dong?

Taekai : ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya yaa ^^

Lee Shikuni, bngtanxoap, gummysmiled, gyurievil, kumiko ve, and naynozboice , terimakasih semangatnya , neomu-neomu gomawo ^^

Dan semua yang sudah repot-repot ngefolow dan memfavoritkan ep ep ini,

gue ucapkan terimakasih

terimakasih banyak.. secara tidak langsung itu bikin gue tambah semangat ngelanjutin nya

hehe..

semoga Chapter ke dua ini gak terlalu mengecewakan kalian ya ?

MIANHEE .. SARANGHAE .. GOMAWO

KAMSAHAMIDA, XIE-XIE, THANK YOU

Terima kasih

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa cintahh

Muaachh :*


	3. Chapter 3

" _Apa semuanya sudah beres?_ "

" _Sudah bos, bocah itu juga sudah masuk penjara "_

 _" Oke.. kerja bagus, jangan lupa urus sisanya "_

 _" Siap bos! "_

*gubraaakkk*

Namjoon yang sedang menguping pembicaraan itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan tong sampah didekatnya.

" Aduh.. Mati aku! " Namjoon panik

" HEY ... SIAPA ITU ? " teriak salah satu preman, mereka mulai mencari sumber suara.

Disana ada sekitar enam orang preman. Namjoon yang habis mengantarkan salah satu tamu hotel, tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Karna dia merasa topik yang dibicarakan ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang juga sempat menyeretnya. Diapun memutuskan untuk menguping. Dan sialnya dia malah menyenggol tong sampah.

Para preman itu mulai mendekatinya

Mulai dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Namjoon mulai keringat dingin, bahkan dia tak sanggup hanya sekedar bergerak.

Dekat...

dan...

GREPP!

Preman itu berhasil menemukannya dan segera menyeretnya dari tempatnya bersembunyi  
' gawat.. gawat... gawattt' batin Namjoon.

" Apa yang sudah kau dengar, hah? " tanya salah satu preman. Lebih tepatnya membentak. Namjoon sendiri sudah babak belur. Oh god, kasihanilah Namjoon!

" hanya mendengar sedikit, hanya sedikit " Namjoon gemetaran. Wajahnya sudah biru lebam, juga darah menetes di pelipis kirinya

" Kalau sampai orang lain tahu, akan kubunuh kau"

 **DOPE**

by **VMINHO**

ONESHOOT / TWOSHOOT / THREE SHOOT/ NGESHOOT XD

RATE : T

WARNING : CRIMINAL, MYSTERY, HOROR (?)

ALUR BERANTAKAN GAK JELAS, TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN EJAAN YANG BENAR

TYPO BERTEBARAN SEPANJANG JALAN KENANGAN (?)

TERINSPIRASI DARI MV "DOPE"- BTS

CAST :

KIM TAEHYUNG as DETECTIVE

JEON JUNGKOOK as POLISI

KIM SEOK JIN as DOKTER

PARK JIMIN as KARYAWAN SWASTA

KIM NAMJOON as PELAYAN HOTEL

MIN YOONGI as PILOT

JUNG HO SEOK as PEMBALAP

And Other Cast

SO, HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

 **CHAPTER III**

 **THE END**

Drrrtttt...Drrrttt...

Handphone Jungkook bergetar tanda adanya panggilan masuk. 'Ini sudah hampir subuh, siapa yg menelpon pagi-pagi begini' batin Jungkook.

" Yoboseo?"

" Yak Jungkook? Apa kau sedang bersama Detective Kim?" Tanya si penelpon.

" Iya, dia sedang disampingku sekarang. Ini siapa? " ucap Jungkook. Taehyung yang duduk disamping Jungkook pun menoleh kearah si polisi tampan itu, merasa bahwa yg dimaksud itu adalah dirinya.

" Aku Jin, kau ingat aku? "

" Ah.. Dokter Jin! Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi begini? " Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung makin serius mendengarkan.

" Aku ada perlu dengan Detective Kim, aku telpon handphonenya tapi tidak diangkat-angkat -" Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung, memberikan isyarat bahwa Jin mencarinya dan tidak bisa menghubungi nomor handphonenya. Taehyung baru ingat kalau handphone nya sedang di charger, dia pun bergegas mengambil handponenya daan taraa! 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab, juga 10 pesan masuk dan semuanya dari Jin. 'Astaga! Ada apa?' batin Taehyung

"- Bisa kau berikan telpon ini kedia? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya" lanjut Jin menggebu-gebu, seolah-olah jika tidak segara disampaikan dia akan kehilangan jatah makan -.-

" Oh baiklah, tunggu sebentar " Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan menyodorkankan telponnya

" Dokter Jin ingin bicara denganmu, detektif kim " Taehyungpun menerima telpon dari Jin

" Halo, Jin. Ini aku Taehyung, maaf telponmu tidak ku angkat, handphone ku sedang di charger tadi. Ada apa ?"

" Bisa kau ketempatku sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Mungkin ini bisa membantu mengungkap kasus mu itu " jelas Jin.

" Kau menemukan apa? " jawab Taehyung penuh semangat.

" Kau kesini saja dulu, nanti akan aku beritahu "

" Baiklah aku akan kesana " Taehyungpun bergegas meninggalkan Kantor Kepolisian dengan sebelumnya mengembalikan Handphone ke Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat itu menawarkan diri untuk menemani. Dan mereka pun pergi bersama.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Hoseok dan Yoongi mendekati sumber suara yang mencurigakan tersebut. Dan dilihatnya Namjoon tengah dikelilingi pria-pria berjas yang sudah jelas itu adalah preman suruhan.

" Bukankah itu si pelayan hotel sini? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? " bisik Hoseok

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin si pelayan itu sedaaangg..." Jawaban Yoongi mengambang dan

" Aaahh... mereka bersekongkol? " ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Ahh, hyung. Bagaimana ini? berarti benar si mimin atau siapa itu namanya, dia tidak bersalah kan? dia di jebak hyung!" Hoseok nampak terkejut dengan pernyataannya sendiri. 'sungguh malang pemuda itu' batin hoseok.

" Sepertinya kau benar. Tapi lihat! Si pelayan itu sudah babak belur, itu berarti dia juga sedang diancam " sahut Yoongi penuh selidik. Posisi mereka berdua tidak jauh dari Namjoon juga para preman itu, hanya berjarak 5 pintu kamar. Mereka bersembunyi di sebuah lorong yang menurut mereka aman.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Apa perlu kita beritahu polisi? "

" Tunggu dulu. Kita tidak boleh gegabah "

" Lalu kita harus apa? Kita tidak mungkin diam saja kan, hyung? Aku merasa kasihan dengan bocah itu. Dia dipenjara untuk hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya" ucap Hoseok dengan penuh prihatin

" Iya sih kau bener -" jawab Yoongi dengan pandangan serius, dia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka sampai hati memfitnah pemuda itu

" Mereka pergi " ucap yoongi yang melihat para gerombolan preman itu pergi yang juga membawa namjoon bersama mereka. Yoongipun mencoba untuk mengikuti mereka

" Hyung, kau mau pergi kemana? " cegah hoseok.

" Tentu saja untuk mengikuti mereka " jawab yoongi santai dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Kau bercanda, hyung? Kau mau kita berdua mati, hah?" hoseok berdiri tepat didepan yoongi, mencoba menghentikannya 'gila, apa yg dipikirkan hyung ini sih' batin hoseok

" Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut. Kau bisa kembali kekamar hotelmu "

" Ahh jinjja! Mana bisa aku kembali ke hotel. Ishh" hoseok mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal sedangkan yoongi ? dia tetap pergi mengikuti gelombolan tersebut, takut jika kehilangan jejak. Akan sangat sia-sia bukan? Sempat berfikir beberapa saat akhirnya hoseok memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti yoongi.

.

.

.

" Ini.. aku menemukan ini saat pemeriksaan mayat beberapa hari lalu, aku lupa memberitahukanmu kemarin, maaf " Ucap jin seraya menyerahkan benda kecil tersebut ke taehyung

" Ini alat perekam ? " taehyung memperhatikan benda tersebut dengan teliti

" Sepertinya itu memang alat perekam, aku pernah melihatnya sekali -" sahut jungkook

" Coba berikan padaku, biar aku coba " lanjut Jungkook. Taehyungpun hanya menurut, benda berukuran tidak lebih kecil dari tutup pulpen itupun berpindah ke tangan jungkook. Jungkook membolak balikan benda tersebut, mencari tombol yang mungkin berfungsi.

 _" Mau apa kalian kesini?"_

 _" Kami hanya mengunjungimu saja, apa tidak boleh"_

Ternyata perekam itu masih berfungsi. Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jin hanya saling pandang mendengarkan semua isi rekaman tersebut. Rekaman itu berisi percakapan Hyun Joong dengan beberapa orang saat kejadian, lebih tepatnya beberapa saat setelah jimin meninggalkan sang Direkturnya tersebut.

" Ini bukti yang kuat " ucap Jungkook yang langsung di iyakan oleh taehyung. Taehyung saling pandang dengan jin, dan langsung memeluk jin dengan paksa(?),

" Aish.. Aku sesak nafas Detective kim, tolong lepaskan " mendengar ucapan jin malah membuat Taehyung makin mengencangkan pelukannya dan berulang ulang mengucap terimakasih padanya. Alat ini sudah sangat kuat untuk meringkus pelaku sebenarnya,bukan? Taehyung sangat senang. Bukti ini dan bukti2 lain yang ia miliki dapat menbebaskan Jimin, Temannya dari sel mengerikan itu. Lepas itu, Taehyung pamit dengan tetap berulang-ulang menucapkan terimakasih pada jin.

" Aku akan mengurus ini lagi, Terimakasih atas bantuanmu jin. Terimakasih !" Taehyung membungkuk hormat ke jin, dan berlalu keluar ruangan yang disusul juga oleh jungkook. Jin yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa bengong.

" Aku pikir aku akan kena marah, karna telat memberitahukannya? Tapi kok?... ahh sudahlah. Semoga kasusnya cepat selesai " Ucap jin sepeninggalnya Taehyung dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok tiba disebuah gedung tua yang nampak.. mengerikan. Hoseok memegang lengan Yoongi erat. Sangat erat hingga Yoongi merasa terganggu.

" Bisa kau kendorkan sedikit peganganmu? lenganku sakit " ucap Yoongi. Yang ditanya malah tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sudah sangat jelas, Hoseok ketakutan setengah mati.

" Siapa suruh menyeretku kesini, heum? aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, kau tahu!" Hoseok masih tampak bergidig.

Sebenernya apa sih yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? mengikuti gerombolan preman sangar pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan sadis? yang tidak menutup kemungkinan, jika ketahuan mereka juga akan mati. 'uh, god. lindungi kami' batin Hoseok.

Dihadapan merek, para gerombolan preman itu masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dengan tidak lupa menyeret Namjoon. Mereka menguntitnya secara hati-hati. Yoongi dan Hoseok melihat dari cela-cela lobang untuk melihat apa saja yang preman-preman itu lakukan.

" _Dia menguping pembicaraan kami tadi, enaknya kita apakan dia, tuan?_ " Tanya salah seorang preman tersebut. Sepertinya dia berbicara dengan ketuanya, terlihat dari gaya orang yang ditanya tadi memang sangat angkuh. Dan lihat! bahkan ada seorang wanita cantik disampingnya.

" Hyung.. Hyung.. " bisik Hoseok, ia menyenggol lengan Yoongi pelan. Dia juga penasaran apa yang terjadi didalam, maklum sejak tadi dia hanya melihat keadaan sekitar, dan Yoongi yang mengintip kedalam.

" Apa sih?" jawab Yoongi

" Gantian. Aku juga ingin lihat, hyung "

" Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau takut? " Yoongi masih belum mau melepaskan matanya dari celah lobang pengintipan mereka.

" Ahh... itu kan tadi, aku juga penasaran, Hyung. Ayo, gantian " Hoseok mulai merajuk. Kepo akut XD

Tapi lagi-lagi Yoongi mengabaikan permintaannya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari pengamatannya

" Hyuunggg... " Hoseok mulai jengkel

" Sstttt... jangan berisik " Ucap Yoongi. Yoongi menghentikan acara pengintipannya dan menatap Hoseok serius

" Pelayan itu dalam bahaya " Lanjut Yoongi masih dengan tampang seriusnya.

" Bahaya? maksudmu ? " yang ditanya bingung

" Kau bawa handphone? " tanya Yoongi lagi. Hoseok mengecek saku mantelnya. Tidak ada.

" Aku meninggalkannya di Hotel, kenapa? " sahut Hoseok

" Aku juga tidak bawa handphone. Sekarang kau pergi ke hotel, dan cepat telpon polisi untuk datang kesini. Jika tidak, pelayan itu akan mati. Cepat sana pergi! " Yoongi sedikit mendorong tubuh Hoseok untuk segera pergi.

" Lalu kau? " Hoseok masih belum mau beranjak. Jadi dia kembali ke hotel seorang diri?

" Aku tetap disini. Menolongnya sebisaku " jawab Yoongi dengan nada tegas.

' _Apa dia bilang? menolong sebisanya? apa dia gila?'_ batin Hoseok.

" Maksudnya apa, hyung? " Ucap Hoseok mencari jawaban.

" Sudah sana pergi, bodoh. Kau mau lihat aku mati juga, hah !" sahut Yoongi dengan sedikit berteriak. Ups! tidak terlalu keras juga. Ingat mereka dalam mode pengintaian.

Yoongi berjalan santai kearah pintu gedung itu. Hoseok hanya bisa bengong.

 _'Sebenarnya manusia jenis apa dia itu? tubuh kecil begitu memangnya bisa apa? '_

Mau tidak mau Hoseok mengikuti perintah Yoongi tadi. Dia pun pergi dari tempat tersebut, berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat punggung Yoongi yang terlihat mulai memasuki gedung tua itu

" _Yoongi hyung apa akan baik-baik saja? tunggu aku hyung. Aku akan segera kembali'_ ujarnya

.  
.

\- SKIP TIME -

Terik matahari siang ini menyilaukan pandangan seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan kantor kepolisian. Pemuda berambut merah ini nampak lusuh dengan pakaian yang sudah tak jelas warnanya. Dia baru saja keluar dari tahanan yang sejak semalam dihuninya. Senyum terlukis lembut dari bibir manisnya saat ekor matanya melihat sosok ayah tercinta.

Sang ayah yang bernama Park Yoochun pun tersenyum manis sambil berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu. Park Jimin, anak semata wayangnya.  
Pemuda itu tak kuasa menahan haru juga bahagia. Dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan berlari menghampiri sang ayah, memeluknya erat.

" Appa, maafkan aku " ucap Jimin dengan terisak. Ia sungguh tak kuasa untuk melepas pelukannya, ia telah membuat ayahnya sangat khawatir.

" Kenapa kau menangis? bukankah harusnya kau bahagia? " jawab Yoochun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap anak kesayangannya dengan penuh kasih. Jimin memang pantas untuk bahagia, karena kasus yang telah menyeretnya kepenjara ini telah usai. Pelaku pembunuhan yang asli telah tertangkap, jimin patut bersyukur. Dia sungguh tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama di dalam sana untuk hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Detective Kim menyaksikan adegan mengharukan antara anak dan ayah itu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" Syukurlah, semua kembali seperti semula " ucapnya pelan. Taehyung bersyukur dia dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan baik berkat bantuan juga kerja sama teman-teman barunya.

" Kau tidak menghampirinya, Hyung? " ucap salah seorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Taehyung. Dia Jungkook, yang juga tengah memperhatikan Jimin juga ayahnya.

" Untuk apa? Biarkan saja.. Mereka sedang bahagia..." jawab Taehyung dengan mata yang tetap focus pada Jimin yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"...Eh tunggu,, apa tadi kau memanggilku hyung? " Taehyung seakan baru tersadar jika tadi Jungkook memanggilnya hyung bukan Detective Kim lagi seperti biasanya.

" Iya,hyung. Aku memanggilmu, hyung. Apa tidak boleh? " jawab Jungkook santai. Lagipula apa salahnya dia memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan hyung, toh Taehyung memang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Tidak ada salahnya kan?.

" Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja aku masih belum terbiasa hehe" Taehyung tersenyum canggung tak jelas. Ini pertama kali baginya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya Hyung.  
Jujur saja dia adalah anak tunggal,otomatis tidak mempunyai adik, sepupunyapun semuanya lebih tua darinya. Wajar jika dia merasa agak sedikit asing

" Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, hyung. Karna aku akan memanggilmu hyung mulai dari sekarang" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

" Baiklah-baiklah.. terserah kookie saja " jawab Taehyung santai. Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

" APA!? Kau panggil aku apa tadi? " Jungkook mengejar Taehyung dan menyamakan langkahnya

" Kookie.. aku memanggilmu kookie. Kau suka? "

" Tidak sama sekali. Itu terdengar kekanakan, hyung. Apa tidak ada panggilan yang laen?" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ya ampun, si polisi ini keluar juga tingkah imutnya. itu membuat Taehyung gemas minta ampun.

" Bukankah itu panggilan yang imut? cocok untukmu yang juga imut. Kiyoowooooo " Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. Iya, Jungkook diluarnya saja tampak Manly, tapi sikapnya bahkan masih kekanakan XD. Seperti saat ini.

" Hentikan hyung. Itu menggelikan " Jungkook berjalan cepat mendahului Taehyung. Marah sepertinya.

" Yak! Jungkookie... Kau mau kemana? tunggu aku! " Taehyungpun mengejar Jungkook yg entah sudah kemana.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikediaman keluarga Park.**

Yoochun tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya juga Jimin. Jimin baru selesai mandi. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa jam lalu. Wajahnya jauh lebih bersih, rambut merahnya menambah kesan seksi di dirinya. Perfect! Jimin telah kembali XD

"Appa sedang membuat apa? " Tanya Jimin dengan masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. ( SEGEERR!Maygat.. cuma ngebayangin jimin begitu aja pikiran gue langsung seger haha *ignore please* XD). Jimin berjalan ke dapur dimana ayahnya berada.

"Hanya masak mie untuk kita dan juga bubur" jawab Yoochun singkat. Yoochun masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

" Bubur? " tanya Jimin. Bubur untuk siapa? untuknya? bukankah ayahnya tau kalau dia benci bubur?.

" Iya sayaang, bubur. Memangnya kau dengarnya apa?" Yoochun merapihkan meja makan dan menata mie masakannya disana. Jimin duduk dengan masih memperhatikan terlihat berkali-kali mengecek bubur buatannya. Belum matang.

" Tapi untuk siapa? aku tidak suka bubur"

" Yang bilang bubur ini untukmu siapa? Ini untuk orang yg sudah membantumu. Kamu bisa bebaspun karna bantuannya"

" Siapa? "

" Siapa ya namanya? Yoon.. yoon.. ah appa lupa namanya. Setelah ini kita besuk dia dirumah sakit ya?" Jimin makin heran. Yoon? siapa Yoon? Setaunya dia tidak punya teman bernama Yoon. Paling ada juga Yoon teman SMPnya dulu. Tapi tidak mungkin Yoon yang itu. Mustahil.

Yoochun sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Dengan perhatiannya dia mengambilkan nasi untuk Jimin. Jimin masih saja bengong.

"Ayo dimakan.. Kita harus bergegas kesana."

" Tolong ceritakan semuanya padaku, appa. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti? orang yg menyelamatkanku? rumah sakit ? Yoon? apa itu maksudnya" tanya Jimin panjang lebar.

 _-_ _ **FLASHBACK**_ _-_

Namjoon sudah terikat tali dengan mata tertutup dikelilingi para preman menyeramkan itu.

" Ya sudah, tembak saja dia. Tidak usah diberi ampun. Aku tidak mau rencanaku ketahuan dan gagal begitu saja " ujar seseorang didalam gedung tersebut. Itu suara wanita. Wanita mana yang punya pemikiran sekeji itu? Fix, namjoon benar-benar dalam bahaya.

" Aku mohon. Selamatkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun. Aku mohon. Aku masih ingin hidup, tuan? Aku mohon!" ucap Namjoon dengan terisak. Nyawanya benar-benar terancam. Tidak lucu jika dia mati sekarang, Ayah, ibu juga adik-adiknya masih sangat membutuhkannya. Dia tidak mau mati konyol seperti ini.

" DIAM!" bentak pria disampingnya. Dia memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kening Namjoon. OH NO!

Yoongi menghela nafas dalam, bersiap memasuki ruangan itu, namun dia juga tidak mau gegabah. Dia melirik disekitarnya dan melihat ada sebuah batang besi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Tapi tunggu, apa dia sanggup melawan mereka semua? Yoongi sempat bimbang. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari Namjoon . Dan Yoongi pun memberanikan diri untuk mulai memasuki gedung itu.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok masih terus berlari menuju hotelnya, dengan sesekali melihat kesekitar berhadap ada telpon umum disekitar sini, dan tidak lama kemudian dia menemukannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan itu, dari pada harus kembali kehotel mengambil handpohonenya. Itu terlalu lama, guys. Terlalu beresiko.

" Hallo, dengan Kantor Kepolisian Seoul, ada yang bisa kami bantu ?"

" Hallo... aku... aku Jung Hoseok, tolooong... tolong temanku " Hoseok menarik nafas dalam, sesak efek berlari tadi.

" Bisa anda jelaskan lebih mendetail, tuan? " Hoseokpun menjelaskan semua kronologi apa yang baru dia alami.

" Aku disekitar hotel ARMYNISTY, tolong lah cepat. Temanku dalam bahaya " Hoseokpun menutup telponnya dan berharap polisi-polisi itu segera datang.

Drrrttt... Drrrt

" Hallo.. "

" Hallo, tuan Jeon Jungkook ?"

" Iya, ada apa? "

" Kami menerima laporan terbaru tentang kasus pembunuhan yang di Armynisty hotel. Pelakunya menyekap seseorang, bisa anda segera kesini? "

" Oh, baiklah, aku akan segera kesana " Jungkook yang sedang berada bersama Taehyung setelah dari tempat Dr. Jin. Iapun mengatakan pada taehyung untuk memutar arah dan pergi menuju Armynisty hotel. Taehyung yang mendengar penjelasan Jungkookpun dengan semangat membawa mobilnya dan pergi ketempat yang dibilang tadi.

Anak buah Jungkook sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di tempat yang Hoseok tunjuk. Selang beberapa waktu, Taehyung dan Jungkookpun tiba di gedung tua yang dimaksud.

Disekitar gedung itu sudah diberi garis polisi.

" Sepertinya kita datang terlambat,hyung? " ucap Jungkook dan taehyungpun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dan mendapati banyak darah.

"Apa ada korban jiwa?" tanya Taehyung kesalah satu polisi disana

"Tidak ada, tuan. Hanya saja ada 2 orang yg terluka parah terkena beberapa tembakan. Mereka berdua sudah dibawa kerumah sakit sekarang " tutur sang polisi

"Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?" tanya taehyung lagi

"Sudah kami amankan,tuan "

"Baguslah. Kerja bagus!" Taehyung menepuk pundak polisi tersebut.

"Terimakasih, tuan" Dan Taehyungpun berlalu memasuki gedung itu lebih dalam. Terlihat Jungkook tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang polisi. Mereka tampak serius.

Disisi lain Taehyung melihat seseorang tengah menangis terisak. Dia sangat familiar dengan wajah orang itu. Dia adalah Jung Hoseok. Taehyungpun mendekatinya. Hoseok tengah bersama manajernya, wajahnya masih tampak syok.

" Bagaimana kalau Yoongi hyung dan pelayan itu mati, hyung? Huwaaaaaaa... Aku merasa sangat bersalah" ucap Hoseok menangis keras dengan memeluk manajer kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah" ucap manajer hoseok menenangkan.

Taehyung tidak jadi menghampiri Hoseok. Dipikirnya, Hoseok masih sangat shock jadi akan sulit dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

Hari sudah mulai pagi, Taehyung sudah kembali ke kantor polisi. Ia tengah merapikan beberapa berkas sebagai barang bukti pelengkap untuk membebaskan sahabatnya, Jimin.

Otak pelaku sebenarnya dari kasus ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah keluarga korban sendiri. Adik dan juga kakak korban, Kim Hyun Myun dan Kim Seul gi. Mereka merencanakan pembunuhan ini atas dasar harta. Mereka geram karna harta ayahnya semuanya jatuh ke tangan Hyun Joong.

[Ohhh jadi begitu toh. Oke! **Flasback end** ] ^_^

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Jimin sudah tiba di Pelataran rumah sakit, mereka berniat membesuk Yoongi yang sempat terluka saat menyelamatkan Namjoon, namun untung saja polisi cepat datang. Kalau tidak? Tamat riwayat Yoongi.

Dan kini tibalah mereka didepan pintu ruangan dimana Yoongi dirawat, dengan hati-hati Jimin masuk kedalam. Yoochun tidak ikut serta karena mendadak menerima telpon dari rekan kerjanya, jadilah Jimin masuk terlebih dahulu.

" Hyung.." panggil Jimin pelan mulai memasuki ruang rawat. Didalam ada beberapa pasien lain, Jimin mencari dimana Yoongi, hingga matanya menemukan sosok orang yang tak asing baginya.

' Yoongi? Pilot itu? ' gumam Jimin. Mereka pernah menjadi saksi sama-sama, wajar jika Jimin sangat mengingat wajahnya, walaupun kini sudah tampak jauh dari kata baik. Kepalanya terbalut perban, juga diwajah putih mulusnya terdapat luka lebam yang sangat kontrak.

JLEB!

Jimin merasa sangat bersalah. demi menangkap pelakunya, orang ini rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Tak terasa air matanya mulai menetes, dia berjalan secara perlahan kearah yoongi yang berada diujung ruangan. Yoongi tengah membaca sebuah buku hingga dia tidak menyadari Jimin sudah berada di pinggir kasur tidurnya.

" Hyung?" ucap Jimin dengan air mata berlinang. Yoongi menoleh

" Oh kau rupanya -" Yoongi menutup bukunya dan menatap Jimin dari atas ke bawah.

" Kau tampak jauh lebih baik ya sekarang?" lanjut Yoongi. Yoongi mengingat jelas pertama kali ia melihat jimin, sangat kacau, tak terawat dan memprihatinkan. Dan lihatlah sekarang? dia tampak seperti orang yang berbeda

Brukk...

Jimin memeluk Yoongi tiba-tiba. Dia terus menangis dan mengumamkan kata terima kasih dan maaf.

" Sudahlah sudah, kau berlebihan " ucap Yoongi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

" Terimakasih Hyung, terima kasih. Dan maaf, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini " Jimin melepaskan pelukkanya dan menatap beberapa luka yang terdapat ditubuh Yoongi.

" Ah sudahlah. Ini tidak seberapa "

" Tidak seberapa apanya? Lihat! Kepalamu.. Wajahmu... tubuhmu.. kakimu.. semuanya luka, hyung " Yoongi hanya bisa bengong mendengar ucapan Jimin.

" Lagi pula, kau ini sok kuat sekali. Menghadapi preman itu sendirian? Kau pikir kau super hero, hah!"

Pletaaakkk...

" Auwhh.. " rintih Jimin, ada seseorang yang menggetok kepalanya

" Anak nakal.. Bukannya terima kasih malah ngebentak, bagaimana kau ini? -" ucap Yoochun, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diruangan itu

" Yoongi-shi.. Maafkan bocah tengil ini, ne? Dia memang tidak tahu sopan santun" Lanjut Yoochun ke Yoongi dengan mengacak rambut Jimin sayang.

" Ne.. tidak apa apa kok " Yoongi tersenyum manis, manisss sekali. Kalah gula jawa mah *eh XD  
Jimin yang melihat senyum Yoongipun tak tersadar ikut tersenyum, senyum yang membuat matanya hilang. *lol*

" Nah Yoongi-shi, aku membawakan bubur untukmu " Yoochun mengeluarkan bubur buatannya tadi, dan dihidangkan dihadapan Yoongi.

" Ya ampun, anda tidak perlu serepot ini " ucap Yoongi sungkan.

" Tak apa, hyung. Appa ku ini pandai sekali memasak, kau harus memakannya, aku yakin rasanya pasti enak. Tidak kalah dengan bubur yg ada direstoran-restoran. Serius! " puji Jimin.

" Jangan didengar, bocah ini terlalu berlebihan" sahut Yoochun mengasak rambut Jimin gemas

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memakannya " Yoongi mengambil bubur tersebut dari tangan Yoochun dan menyuapkan kemulutnya.

" Bagaimana, Hyung? Enakkan? " tanya Jimin. Jimin duduk dipinggiran kasur Yoongi. Tepat disamping Yoongi.

" Emm.. Ini enak. Enak sekali. Terimakasih, ahjusshi " Yoongi tersenyum haru. Ya bubur ini mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya. Mendiang ibunya dulu sering sekali membuatkannya bubur saat dirinya sakit. Sekarang dia sangat bersyukur bahwa ada orang lain yang peduli padanya.

" Tidak perlu memanggilku, Ahjusshi. Kau boleh panggil ku Appa, Yoongi-shi " ujar Yoochun yang langsung disetujui oleh Jimin.

" Iya panggil Appa saja, jadi sekarang kau kakakku, hyung. Ah jinjja! " jimin memeluk Yoongi girang.

" Auwhh" Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan. Pelukan Jimin terlalu kuat, hingga mengenai luka tembak di perut bagian kiri Yoongi.

" Maaf hyung aku terlalu excited " ucap jimin khawatir.

" Kau harusnya menjaga dia baik-baik, Jimin. Bukan malah menyakitinya" Yoochun mengecek luka Yoongi. Dan syukurlah baik-baik saja.

" Aku tidak sengaja " jawab Jimin sendu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu murung begitu? " Yoongi menenangkan Jimin.

Selain menjenguk Yoongi, Jimin dan Yoochun juga membesuk Namjoon yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Namun karna lukanya yg cukup parah, Namjoon masih dirawat di ruang ICU dan belum sadarkan diri. Dan mengenai Hoseok, setelah kejadian tadi pagi dia dan manajernya telah pergi meninggalkan korea karena ada pertandingan yg harus diikuti Hoseok malam nanti.

Hari sudah sore, Yoochun dan Jiminpun pamit untuk kembali kerumahnya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, dan jimin sudah berjanji pada Yoongi bahwa ia akan kembali lagi esok hari

" Jimin... " ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba, dia merangkul pundak anaknya

" Iya " sahut jimin

" Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita adakan makan-makan? Kau undang Taehyung yah? "

" Taehyung? "

" Iya. Taehyung. Temanmu yang aneh itu " Jimin tampak murung. Malas mendengar nama Taehyung. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah bebas, tapi dia masih belum lupa saat Taehyung tak membelanya saat ia dijebloskan kepenjara. Sakit. Hati jimin seolah terluka, saat teman kesayangannya tidak mempercayainya.

" Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik tidak usah diadakan. " Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoochun. Yoochun bingung. Ada apa dengan anaknya? Bukankah biasa dia yng paling semangat jika membicarakan Taehyung. Ada apa sekarang?

Yoochun pun mengejar Jimin yang sepertinya masih sangat kesal. Terlihat Jimin duduk disalah satu bangku taman di jalan arah kerumahnya.

" Kau kenapa? Sedang ada masalah dengan Taehyung, heum? " Yoochun duduk disamping Jimin. Jimin masih tampak murung. Dia menunduk dalam.

" Aku hanya kecewa, appa "

" Kecawa? " jimin mengangguk

" Dia tidak mempercayaiku, dan diam saja saat aku dijebloskan ke penjara. Aku kira aku dan dia itu teman "

" Hey.. Park Jimin, anak appa yang paling ganteng dan paling seksi. Dengarkan appa, sayang " Yoochun mengangkat wajah Jimin dan menyuruh jimin menatapnya.

" Kau tahu kan Taehyung itu seorang detective ? " Jimin menggiyakan. Ia tau sangat jelas itu

" Seorang detective itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk mudah mempercayai orang lain sekalipun dia keluarga atau temannya, apa kau lupa tentang itu? " Jimin kembali menunduk. Benar. Sepertinya dia yang tidak mengerti Taehyung, dan dia yang egois.

" Dan asal kau tahu, Taehyung juga yg berusaha keras membebaskanmu dari segala tuntutan. Dia mengurus semua kebebasanmu, nak. Bahkan appa tidak yakin kalau dia sudah tidur? " Jimin tampak berfikir.

" Kau sudah paham sekarang ? " tanya Yoochun

" "

" Baguslah, itu baru anak appa. Ayo kita pulang " Yoochun dan Jiminpun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

" Hoaaammm... "  
Nampak Taehyung sedang bermalas-malas ria di salah satu meja dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan.

" Membosankan... Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yg bisa aku lakukan? " wajah Taehyung glosoran(?) diatas meja.

" Kau baru saja menyelesaikan tugasmu, hyung. Lebih baik kau pulang, dan beristirahat " sahut Jungkook disebrang meja. Dia tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

" Aku malas " jawab taehyung dengan wajah yang sangat sulit terangkat dari meja. Sepertinya sudah tertempel XD.

" Kau itu aneh, hyung. Pulang kerumah sendiri saja malas. Aku heran " Jungkook masih sibuk mengotak-ngetik komputernya.

" Yaaahh... aku memang sudah terkenal aneh. Jadi kau tak perlu heran " jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Dia memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ada orang aneh bangga dipanggil aneh, hanya Kim Taehyung yang begini *kekekee XD

" Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan? Aku sudah mulai lapar nih " ucap Jungkook. Dia menghentikan acara ketik mengetiknya. Dan menatap kearah taehyung dengan posisi yang sama. Memangku dagu dengan tangan.

" Waahh... ide bagus " Taehyung sumringah.

" Bagaimana kalau kita beli pizza? " lanjut taehyung

" Ani... Aku ingin burger "

" AH! Bagaimana kalau beli keduanya? "

" Aku tidak serakus itu, hyung " Jungkook memicingkan matanya

" Kau memang tidak, Kalau aku ?" Jawab Taehyung dengan eyesmile kebangsaannya XD

" Oke baiklah "

" Yasudah, Kajja! " Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah yang mendadak segar mendengar kata makanan.  
Jungkookpun mengangguk dan sedikit merapihkan meja kerjanya.

" Kajja! " Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut,

.

.

.

" Kook? "

" Heum? " sahut jungkook dengan mulut penuh burger

" Menurutmu Jimin marah tidak padaku? " lanjut Taehyung

" Marah? Mana mungkin? Kau kan sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya, hyung "

" Iya sih, tapi saat dia melewatiku tadi seperti orang tidak kenal. Aku sungguh menyesal pernah meragukannya " Taehyung murung

" Itu hanya perasaan hyung saja. Aku yakin Jimin bisa mengerti posisimu. Bukankah kalian teman? " Jungkook mencoba meyakinkan Taehyung

" Iya kami memang teman. Tapi kami belum pernah mengalami hal serumit ini "

" Ayolah hyung. Aku yakin Jimin tipe yang pengertian. Percayalah padaku. Pulang dari sini kau mampir saja kerumahnya, hyung ?" Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung menenangkannya. Taehyung tampak berfikir

" Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin besok aku main kerumahnya " Taehyung mulai berseri kembali.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam, Taehyung dan Jungkook berpisah dipersimpangan jalan dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

' Ternyata bocah itu menyenangkan juga ' gumam Taehyung.

' Hati-hati, hyung ! " teriak Jungkook dari sebrang jalan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Tinggallah Taehyung sendiri, menelusuri jalan malam yang lumayan sepi untuk ukuran jam 7 malam. Kemana perginya orang-orang?

" HEH... MANUSIA ANEH!"

baru beberapa langkah, Taehyung mendengar seseorang berteriak lumayan keras

" HEH, ALIEN SARAP! "

'eh alien? Apa dia memanggil ku?' batin Taehyung.  
Karena penasaran, Taehyungpun menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi cenderung bantet(?) berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Itu Jimin.

" Dari mana saja kau, jam segini masih berkeliaran? " Jimin mendekati Taehyung, dan melemparkan sebagian belanjaannya ke Taehyung. Taehyungpun dengan cekatan menangkapnya.

" Appa ku membuat acara makan-makan malam ini, untuk merayakan kebebasanku. Ayo ikut kerumahku? " Jimin merangkul pundak Taehyung akrab seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Jimin bersikap seperti jimin biasanya. Taehyung senang dengan sikap Jimin ini, berarti kekhawatirannya soal Jimin yang marah padanya salah besar.

" Makan-makan? " Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya

" Iya, makan-makan. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut? Ayah dan ibumu sudah ada dirumahku, jadi tidak alasan untuk menolak " jawab Jimin otoriter.

" Eh? Apa-apaan itu ? asal kau tahu saja, aku baru saja pergi makan tadi "

" Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Pemuda yang tadi ? " Tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi kaget yang dilebih-lebihkan. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sepertinya dia polisi yg bersamamu saat itu kan? Saat kau mengintrogasiku waktu itu, ya kan? Siapa namanya? "

" Iya, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia polisi untuk daerah Seoul " ujar Taehyung

" Ohh... Dia cukup manis, tae. Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya? Apa kau ada 'sesuatu' dengannya? " Jimin menyipitkan matanya dengan menekankan kata sesuatu, menelisik sok jadi detective gadungan. Taehyung yang mengerti dengan apa yang Jimin maksud hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

" Dia laki-laki, Park Jimin " balas Taehyung dengan menekankan kata Laki-laki

" Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya sekarang lagi ngetren hubungan sesama jenis " jawab Jimin santai. Taehyung bengong,

" Aisshh.. Jinjja! AKU MASIH SUKA MELON, PARK JIMIIIIN!" taehyung geram

" HAHAHAHAHAAA... "

" DASAR JIMINIE PABOOO! " teriak Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jimin. Namun Jimin sudah lebih dulu lari sekencangnya dengan tawa yang sangat amat ngeledek. Taehyung yang kesal pun mengejarnya. Mereka rusuh disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

 **SEMOGA PERSAHABATAN TAEHYUNG-JIMIN ABADI**

(THE END)

 **Author's say :**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa...  
Setelah berjutajuta(?) tahun, Kelar juga ini cerita wkwkw...  
Ngaret banget ya? iya gue tau #plak

mian mian miaaaaaaan banget, terlalu banyak halangannya ini haduh xD

sebenernya gue udah update chapter ini di wattpad, ciee udah punya wattpad ciee #hahay

iya, gue udah punya akun Wattpad sekarang. Namanya sama kok v_minho juga

gue udah update chapter ini disana duluan,

soalnya lebih mudah dan lebih fleksibel menulis disana dibanding disini

*digamparFFNlovers* haha

Gue pribadi masih belom puas sama chapter ini,

tapi segini aja udah sampe 4k word, hampir 20 page word

BAZEEEENG!

Keasikan nambahin gue wkwkw  
Padahal awalnya gak sebanyak ini, betewe -.-

Semoga pada suka ya ^0^  
Terimakasih banyak buat yg udah mau nyempetin baca cerita khayalan gaje gue ini, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan(?).

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini

juga semua komentar-komentar manis kalian

KAMSAHAMNIDA Chingu~ya

SAMPAI KETEMU DICERITA KHAYALAN GUE YANG LAIN YA,  
SEE YOU /ketjupbathah/ :*

MIANHEE

SARANGHAE

GOMAWOO  
/bow sedalamdalamnya/

Best Regard,

MayVee sayang alien :v

SEE YOU BYE.. BYE..


End file.
